Surprise
by elisahpstarkid
Summary: Blaine decides to surprise Kurt but it turns out a bit different than he intented it too. Written for frecklednosenipping's birthday and based of the newest Glee spoilers.


'Blaine, where are we going?'

'It's a surprise, Kurt, now shh.'

'You know I don't like surprises.'

'I do. But I also know how much you secretly love them.'

About an hour and a half earlier Blaine showed up at Kurt's (well, not really _Kurt_'s anymore…) house when he was visiting his father with a blindfold and a promise of a big surprise. Kurt wasn't happy when Blaine placed the blindfold in front of his eyes, covering his perfectly styled hair but he didn't complain. He was way too excited about his surprise. But hours had passed by now and he _still_ didn't have his surprise and he was starting to get impatient when-

'We're here. You can take off your blindfold now.' Kurt practically tore of the fabric in his excitement, glancing around. He quickly noticed where they were.

'Blaine,' he asked. 'Why are we at Dalton?'

'You'll see,' Blaine just said, before climbing out of the car and running over to the passenger's side to open the door for him. Kurt blushed furiously as he thanked Blaine, who simply grinned in return as he closed the door and locked it. He then proceeded to hook his arms into Kurt's.

'Let's go!'

-xXx—

A million thoughts shot through Blaine's head as he led Kurt through the school towards that one oh-so familiar place. _What if he doesn't like it. What if he gets really mad at Blaine. What if he says no…_ Kurt's voice broke through his thoughts.

'Oh, my god! We're actually at the staircase! How did you get the school so empty?'

'Jeff told me there would be an assembly so I knew practically everyone would be at the auditorium.' Kurt grinned at Blaine before running a few stairs up, staring around the staircase in awe.

Blaine took a deep breath. _This is it, Blaine. No turning back now._ He let his hand slide over the small box in his back pocket, trying to gather enough courage to speak up.

Kurt beat him to the punch.

-xXx—

'It's an amazing surprise to go back here again, Blaine,' Kurt exclaimed. He couldn't help but feel the way his heart was swelling and his head was light with happiness. He turned around to see Blaine still at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the ground.

'Blaine,' he said softly, making the boy look up with wide hazel eyes. 'Blaine, I love you so much. Coming back here made me realize that… despite everything that happened in the past year, you're still the one. God knows I tried,' Kurt laughed, tears in his eyes. 'I tried to move on but… I realize now that… I can't because I'm not meant to. We're meant to be together. Kurt and Blaine.' Blaine was crying. Actual tears were leaking from his eyes onto his cardigan and Kurt wondered if he should finish. But there was no turning back now, he figured.

'I love you, Blaine, and if you want to, do you think that maybe you'd like to try again? Just start again with a blank slake and fall in love all over again?'

Silence.

For a moment it was just Kurt and Blaine staring at each other with equally wide eyes. Until Blaine opened his mouth and spoke.

-xXx—

Blaine took his time taking Kurt's words in, wondering if he was dreaming. His thumb was stroking the velvet box in his back pocket as he thought, considering everything.

For months he had been convinced that there was no way that Kurt would ever forgive him for what he did. The proposal was his last resort. If Kurt would have said no, Blaine would have let him go completely; both the pursuing of a possible reprise of their relationship and their friendship.

And now had Kurt done it again: he had zigged when Blaine thought he was about to zag and he made his decision and he shoved the box further down into his pocket and grabbed Kurt's hands.

'I would love to try again,' he whispered and Kurt grinned, before letting their lips reunite in a second first kiss.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you thought? **

**Tumblr: puppyeyesandcoffee  
**

**Twitter: puppyeyesandcoffee**

**:-) **


End file.
